


Silken Nightgowns

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Silken Nightgowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetwomany](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=onetwomany).



"Susan," she whispers after their kiss breaks, "I love you." Her hand runs down Ivanova's face.

"Love you too," Ivanova mutters. Her arms go around Talia's waist, pulling her closer. She hears her lover's heart beating. The silk of their nightgowns blend together as their legs tangle.

Talia closes her eyes as they kiss again. "God, yes." She lifts up her arms as Ivanova removes her nightgown, and she does the same for her lover.

Moaning, Ivanova cups Talia's breast, so smooth and soft. Tipping her head down, she takes a tentative lick. She desires to bury herself in the woman's flesh with its warmth and sweet smells. And to let the world wash away.

"Sheridan to Ivanova." Ivanova jerks her head up and looks around at the empty room, the same as yesterday. Ever since Talia's mind was changed. Taking off her nightgown, she starts to dress and taps her link. "I'll be right there."


End file.
